


An Angry Petey Piranha

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Chases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Waluigi learn not to anger Petey Piranha after the latter uses his watermelon collection as an item.





	An Angry Petey Piranha

Dry Bowser and Waluigi both were running from an enraged Petey Piranha across the various fields of the Beanbean Kingdom, with Waluigi screaming his head off like the idiot he was while flailing his skinny arms about, the three heavyweights knocking all the wandering enemies and Beanbean citizens to the side. Things were going fine innitially... until Waluigi decided to use Petey's collection of watermelons as a new form of tennis balls, which didn't exactly go as well as he thought. Dry Bowser did warn him, but alas, not much could get through to the guy who thought using fruit as sporting goods was a good idea.

"Wah! Why does Petey have so much passion for fruit anyway?" Waluigi panted as he could feel his overalls getting sweaty.

"Isn't it obvious, nimrod?" Dry Bowser responded as he chucked some of his fragile bones back at Petey in an attempt to calm him down, watching the bulbous plant either eat them up, smack them away, or store them into his red pouch. "He loves that stuff because he's fruity himself."

"Why would he want to be that? It's so weird!" Waluigi remarked as he jumped over some grassy vines that Petey fired out at him.

"You're questioning a mutant plant that can fly, summon tornadoes, and be able to play a variety of sports," Dry Bowser responded as he gave Waluigi an unimpressed glare.  
Waluigi squinted his eyes while glancing back at Dry Bowser, the two jumping over the brown goop that Petey was barfing at them. "Well when you put it that way..."


End file.
